tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Grey DeLisle Earwolf
Shows Affirmation Nation with Bob DuccaAffirmation Nation with Bob Ducca Analyze PhishAnalyze Phish The Andy Daly Podcast Pilot ProjectThe Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project By The Way, In Conversation with Jeff GarlinBy The Way, In Conversation with Jeff Garlin Comedy Bang Bang: The PodcastComedy Bang Bang: The Podcast The Cracked PodcastThe Cracked Podcast Earwolf PresentsEarwolf Presents Hollywood HandbookHollywood Handbook The Hooray Show with HoratioThe Hooray Show with Horatio How Did This Get Made?How Did This Get Made? improv4humans with Matt Besserimprov4humans with Matt Besser Kevin Pollak's Chat ShowKevin Pollak’s Chat Show Nerd PokerNerd Poker Never Not Funny: The Jimmy Pardo PodcastNever Not Funny: The Jimmy Pardo Podcast Professor BlastoffProfessor Blastoff Ronna & BeverlyRonna & Beverly Sklarbro CountrySklarbro Country TopicsTopics Totally LaimeTotally Laime U Talkin' U2 To Me?U Talkin’ U2 To Me? Who Charted?Who Charted? With Special Guest Lauren LapkusWith Special Guest Lauren Lapkus The Wolf DenThe Wolf Den Yo, Is This Racist?Yo, Is This Racist? More Shows The Apple Sisters Love, Dad Rafflecast Eardrop Mike Detective the reality SHOW show The Earwolf Challenge Nocturnal Emotions Shortwave with Grant-Lee Phillips The Fogelnest Files Owen & TJ Read the News Seth Godin’s Startup School Glitter in the Garbage Pod Cats People Hosts Guests Crew Radio Forums Blog Donate Shop! Grey DeLisle Grey DeLisle Grey DeLisle has a magical voice. As a voice actress she has had leading roles in Clifford the Big Red Dog, Powerpuff Girls, Rugrats, Scooby Doo, and countless other television shows, movies, and video games. Like many voice actresses, Grey is also a talented singer with her folk-inspired tunes making their way to film soundtracks and Grammy-winning tribute albums. If you aren’t impressed yet, Grey is also a talented comedian who often performs with Paul Gilmartin as one of Rep. Richard Martin’s wives. Guest Appearances Hallow's Eve Spooktacular! Hallow's Eve Spooktacular! Totally Laime #196November 1, 2013 Happy Halloween Laimewads!! Today, the lady with perhaps the longest IMDB page in history, voice over artist Grey Delisle came on the show and we discuss ghosts, muuuurder, and oh yeah, childhood obesity. (Thanks Oprah!) Enjoy!! Listen Voice Rolls Voice Rolls Who Charted? #144September 4, 2013 Incredible voice actress, Grammy award winning recording artist, and Mike Detective’s own Grey DesLisle drops by to count down the charts on this week’s WHO CHARTED! She’ll clue us in on the voice over world, tell us about her interaction with 2Pac,… Listen A Mouse! Eek! A Mouse! Eek! Totally Laime #92November 4, 2011 In a perfect world, everyone would get to attend a weekend retreat with the beautiful, talented, charming, and hilarious Grey DeLisle. She's an incredible voice over actress, one of the funniest twitterers (@StephanieClient) and much to our delight, an Oprah fan! This… Listen All Good Things... All Good Things... Mike Detective #15April 12, 2011 Mike Detective's inaugural adventure is coming to a close so why not end it with a bang? Will Mike be able to fight off his evil brother with the support of the Client girls and the help of a really cool friend?… Listen The Penultimate is Mightier The Penultimate is Mightier Mike Detective #14April 5, 2011 With Mike Detective's adventure with the Client sisters nearing its end, nothing can get in his way of a happy ending. That is, until he is faced with his diabolical brother Mike Villain! See how the Mikes fare this week on Mike… Listen My Brother the Pest My Brother the Pest Mike Detective #13March 29, 2011 Mike is rested and ready to finish up the Client case once and for all. Hear what happens when Mike finally gets face to face with the sinister Kelsey Grammer, and the far more friendly Adam Scott, this week on Mike Detective! Listen Father Mick Detective Father Mick Detective Mike Detective #12March 21, 2011 Sometimes even the intrepid Mike Detective needs a break from all the chaos around him. Fortunately Mike has great friends ready to help whenever they are needed...or when he just has other, better things to do. Learn what the Lord has to… Listen Lucky Number Seven Lucky Number Seven Mike Detective #11March 15, 2011 Want to know what happens this week on Mike Detective? Well, I'm not going to tell you. It's only seven minutes, you can listen yourself. I will tell you that it features Zach Galifianakis, Seth Morris, Rob Corddry, and Jon Hamm so… Listen Now I Lay Me Down Now I Lay Me Down Mike Detective #10March 7, 2011 With Mike Detective lost at sea who knows what he'll run into! Maybe some water, or fish, or more water, or comedian Zach Galifianakis. Learn where Mike's ocean adventure has taken him, and how Zach prepares for an acting role, this week… Listen There's No Such Thing There's No Such Thing Mike Detective #9February 28, 2011 Patton Oswalt is an expert writer, performer, and cartoon rat, but can he get Mike out of his nautical emergency? Find out this week on Mike Detective. Oh, and if five minutes a week isn't enough for you, you can find Mike… Listen Take My Death Away Take My Death Away Mike Detective #8February 21, 2011 It's a Beautiful Day for Mike Detective and he's here to Hold You, Thrill You, Kiss You, and Kill You. Well, maybe not the last one, unless you're the elusive Kelsey Grammer. Wait, ARE you Kelsey Grammer? We have so many questions,… Listen Seven is a Place on Earth Seven is a Place on Earth Mike Detective #7February 14, 2011 In the dark and seedy world of Mike Detective, you never know where you might find yourself! A horse track? A doctors office? An old-fashioned speak-easy? Only time, and this episode, will tell! Listen Ace Ventura: Mike Detective Ace Ventura: Mike Detective Mike Detective #6February 7, 2011 This week the world of Mike Detective gets even weirder. I mean, real Al Yankovic level weirdness! See what happens when Mike finds himself on the wrong side of the tracks...the racetracks that is! Listen The Postman Always Stings Twice The Postman Always Stings Twice Mike Detective #5February 1, 2011 Andy Richter joins us this week through the water slide of emotions that is Mike Detective, PI. It's too bad he can't help Mike and Tawny find the lost Stephanie....or CAN he? Listen You Wet Your Knife You Wet Your Knife Mike Detective #4January 25, 2011 Does Stephanie Client have a bad case of amnesia? Will Mike ever complete the case of her missing sister? Will we bring up Kelsey Grammer again? All of these burning questions are answered this week on Mike Detective! Listen The Dying Game The Dying Game Mike Detective #3January 18, 2011 To shoot or not to shoot, that is the question we left you with last week! Hear the sexy, scary, and silly continuation of this bone-chilling tale! Listen The Hazy Blade of Winter The Hazy Blade of Winter Mike Detective #2January 11, 2011 Welcome back to Mike Detective, PI. We know you've been worried about the kidnapping of Miss Stephanie Client, and we won't keep you guessing much longer. Not for the faint of heart, or the scared-of-comedy. Listen All You Have is a Hammer All You Have is a Hammer Mike Detective #1January 4, 2011 Welcome to the world of Mike Detective, PI. In this episode, we get to know the gritty world of crime and puns in which Mike lives, and the beautiful ladies who keep his business afloat. Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog/Crew Members Category:The Powerpuff Girls/Crew Members Category:Rugrats/Crew Members Category:Scooby Doo/Crew members Category:Justin Light Adam Bunnell Category:Justin Bunnell Category:Justin Adam Bunnell